Today's data and video projection systems typically include illumination systems that may include a number of components, such as light gathering reflectors, cover glass holders, various lens holders, color wheel shrouds, integration or integrating tunnels, etc. These components are generally discrete components which may require additional parts for mounting and alignment. Some challenges faced with such illumination systems may include increased costs due to large part counts, difficulties containing stray light, difficulties in properly aligning the various optical elements, and difficulties in providing adequate thermal dissipation.